


Break up with him

by soulterror



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulterror/pseuds/soulterror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>here's a little one shot I thought would be fun.</p><p>its based of the Old Dominion song Break up with him.</p><p>Featuring a "buzzed" Lexa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break up with him

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am trying to write the next chapter to Always with you, and this comes out. anyways literally just wrote this so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> hope you enjoy. Cheers.

It was your typical Saturday night with the whole gang heading out to the local bar Old Dominion. It didn't take long for everyone to grab their drinks and head out to the dance floor, well everyone except Lexa. Anya and Raven were doing there so called "sexy" dancing, as Lincoln was twirling Octavia all around the floor. Then there was Clarke and Finn dancing around and having a good time.

Lexa watched on from their table her eyes never once leaving Clarke's dancing form. She never liked Finn but he made Clarke happy so she accepted him. But lately Clarke's eyes didn't shine as bright as they use to, at least not when he's around, and it make Lexa's detest for him grow. He didn't deserve someone like Clarke. Others may not have noticed how Clarke has changed but Lexa has. Lexa has always noticed everything about Clarke and has been falling hard for her from the moment they have met.

Lexa notices blue eyes staring back at her and lets out a sigh as the blond walks towards her, silently hoping Clarke wont notice how red her cheeks are.

"Your staring."

"Am not" Lexa argues back as the blush grows.

"If you want to dance so bad just ask someone, no need to watch from afar."

Lexa lets out a snort as her heart plummets. Of course Clarke thinks she just feels left out, of course she wouldn't realize Lexa only has eyes for her and nothing else.

"Come dance with me Lexa."

Lexa shakes her head no, but that just causes Clarke to squeeze her hand and lean in closer.

"Please"

Lexa just stares into those ocean blues before nodding yes. She never was able to deny Clarke.

Clarke pulls Lexa to the dance floor and turns herself so her back is to Lexa's front. As the music plays on Lexa pulls Clarke ever closer as Clarke continues to grind her ass in to Lexa. It doesn't take long for the sensation to become to much and Lexa spins Clarke around. With their faces mere inches apart and eyes locked on each other they continue their dance. Lexa's heart hammers in her chest as she feels Clarke's hands start to wonder along her back and under her shirt.

Before Lexa can even register whats happening an arm is coming in between them and Clarke is being pulled back. Lexa looks up only to spot Finn kissing Clarke's neck as he tells her he wants to dance. She tells him later but he shakes his head a pulls her further away. Lexa reaches out and grab Clarke's hand, but she just shakes her head and tells Lexa she's fine. Once again Lexa's heart plummets and she walks away, wishing Clarke would just break up with him.

Once again Lexa finds herself alone watching over the dance floor. Naturally it doesn't take long for Lexa to spot Clarke. Her and Finn are dancing again, but Clarke just looks annoyed. Lexa can tell from the way Finn is moving he is beyond drunk. It doesn't take long for the couple to start fighting and leave the bar all together. Another night ruined because of fuck boy Finn, great. Irritated Lexa decides to head home.

Hours later Lexa is laying on her bed listening to country music with a beer in her hand, her mind consonantly replaying the dance her and Clarke shared. As a new tune drifted through her speakers, Lexa decided to make a phone call.

"Hey girl, what's up?"

"Lexa it's one in the morning"

"I know it's late, but I knew you'd pick it up"

"Are you drunk?"

"Naw,I ain't drunk. Okay, maybe I do have a little buzz but that song came on and I just thought what harm could come from one little call?"

"What song?"

Completely ignoring Clarke Lexa continued on. She couldn't hide it any longer.

"I know you say your taken, but I say girl your taking to long."

"What are you talking about?"

"To tell him that it's over, then bring it on over"

"Lexa..."

"Stringing him along any longer Clarke, it's just wasting precious time. You know it can't wait, rip it off just like a band-aid. The way you look at me, Clarke, you can't pretend. I know you ain't in love with him, break up with him."

"It's not that simple Lexa."

"I know, you don't wanna break his heart, but that ain't no good reason to be keeping us apart. Look, just tell him, it's you, it ain't him, and maybe you can lie to him and say you'll still be friends. Whatever you got to say to get through to him that you ain't in love."

"I don't think..."

"C'mon you can't deny that you and I kinda fit like a glove."

"I..."

"It ain't my business to be all up in, but I know you ain't in love with him. I know that you're so done with him. Break up with him, break up with him."

Lexa practically begging at the end, but all Lexa was met with was silence. Taking a deep breath Lexa continued speech.

"You would've hung up by now if you weren't thinking it too. No pressure, whatever, just do what you gotta do, but if I was you, I'd tell him that it's over. Then bring it on over."

"..."

"Yeah, I know I said it, but I'll say it again, I know you ain't in love with him. Break up with him.  
The way you look at me, Clarke, you can't pretend. I know you ain't in love with him, break up with him. Yeah just break up with him."

The silence stretched on as Lexa waited for Clarke to say something, anything. But Lexa never could handle the silence.

"Clarke please, just..." But before Lexa could finish Clarke cut her off.

"Good night Lexa" And with a click the phone went dead. Lexa stared up at the ceiling as she whispered out

"Good night Clarke"

The next morning Lexa awoke to the sound of stone being thrown against her window. Heading over, Lexa open the window and poked her head out only to find the blond beauty standing with a hand full of rocks. Before Lexa could even question what she was doing here, Clarke spoke up.

"I broke up with him"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought
> 
> Cheers.


End file.
